Just a Moment
by Hikkun
Summary: Sekilas tentang kisah cinta Petra Ral yang menyukai seniornya. [ High School AU Inside ] /ONESHOT/


**Just a Moment**

**Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama-Sensei**

**Story By Hikkun**

**Warning : AU, OOC (Maybe), Typo, and Other Else**

**Enjoy Reading**

* * *

Suara indah burung yang hinggap di suatu dahan pohon membuat suasana pagi hari kali ini lebih indah dengan sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk dan menyinari sebuah ruangan yang gelap tanpa ada penerangan di dalamnya. Terlihat seorang gadis membuka matanya akibat tusukan cahaya yang menyelinap melalui sela-sela kelambu berwarna biru pastel. Ia masih menggeliat di balik selimutnya yang hangat. Masih ada rasa enggan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Petra!"

Gadis itu terperanjat mendengar suara yang keras. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya yang indah. Ada rasa kesal di benaknya karena ibunya telah membangunkannya dari mimpi yang indah. Ya, mimpi bersama pujaan hatinya.

Entah sejak kapan gadis yang akrab disapa Petra itu tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan seorang pemuda yang ia jumpai. Tidak hanya bayangannya, segala sesuatu yang ada dalam diri pemuda itu selalu berputar dalam pikirannya seperti sebuah musik favorit yang selalu diulang-ulang tanpa ada rasa bosan di dalamnya.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang." Kata ayahnya sembari menyesapi secangkir kopi. Petra mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ibunya terlihat setuju dengan argumen ayahnya. "Masa sih? Perasaan tidak terlalu panjang." Jawabnya.

Ibunya mengambil cermin kecil yang terletak di atas meja kecil di pojok ruangan, "Apa kau tidak pernah bercermin sehingga masih menganggap rambutmu masih sebahu?"

Ah benar...

Terakhir kali Petra memotong rambutnya ketika tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Itu pun kurang lebih satu setengah semester lamanya.

"Ah gawat―aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayah, Ibu... Aku berangkat."

"Kalau lari yang kencang nak!" celetuk ayahnya dengan nada menggoda putri kesayangannya. Petra hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

* * *

"Ah―"

Petra mendongak ke atas melihat siapa yang telah memekik. Ia melihat sekilas bayangan seseorang bersurai cokelat dengan kacamata yang berada di lantai 2 tiba-tiba bersembunyi. Petra menduga bahwa itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang terkenal cukup _freak_ dengan hal-hal yang berbau sains atau sejenisnya. Terdengar rumor bahwa orang itu pernah menarik seseorang untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan atas mahakarya yang telah ia buat. Nasib orang itu? Entahlah... hingga saat ini Petra tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan orang malang itu.

Yang mengherankan adalah... tidak biasanya ia melihat kakak kelasnya itu memekik dengan tiba-tiba kemudian bersembunyi. Tetapi sudahlah, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing memikirkan hal yang sepele.

Sesekali Petra memandangi pantulan air kolam dan melihat rambutnya sudah lumayan panjang. Pantas saja ia merasa gerah beberapa hari yang lalu. Melihat rambutnya yang panjang ia memutuskan untuk memotong pendek rambutnya dan berharap pemuda idamannya itu memujinya.

Memuji dirinya? Rasanya semua itu hanyalah kebohongan layaknya pantulan diri yang semu. Terlihat nyata tetapi tak dapat diraih.

Petra menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia tak boleh berpikir negatif. Ia teringat oleh ucapan seseorang bahwa ia tak boleh menyerah sebelum melakukan perang.

Petra menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia membayangkan orang yang ia sukai. Bayangannya terbuyarkan oleh suara bel tanda istirahat telah usai. Ia segera melesat menuju ruang kelasnya.

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu lamanya gadis bersurai pirang itu tidak melihat orang yang ingin ia jumpai, meski hanya sekilas. Rambut yang telah ia potong sebahu tertiup oleh angin yang melintas di sekitarnya. Timbul sedikit rasa gelisah di dalam dirinya.

"Oh iya. Tahun ini kan dia sudah mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan." gumamnya sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang ia beli tadi. Lamunannya terbuyarkan oleh suara guntur kemudian disusul oleh hujan.

"Padahal aku harap tidak turun hujan." Gerutunya. Ia membuka tas miliknya dan menggeledahnya. Ia menemukan sebuah payung dengan motif polkadot yang cerah. Segera ia melangkah keluar gedung sekolah untuk pulang.

Langkahnya terhenti seraya melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri sendiri, jauh dari keramaian. Dunia yang ia lihat sebelumnya monoton kini lebih berwarna. Akhirnya ia melihat orang yang telah lama ia tunggu keberadaannya. Tidak hanya keberadaannya saja, segalanya yang melekat pada diri orang itu.

"Kau―"

Petra terperanjat mendengar suara pemuda itu. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, apakah ia memanggil seseorang yang tak jauh darinya. Namun di sekitarnya tidak ada seorangpun. "A-aku?" tanyanya dengan sedikit canggung sambil menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Petra penasaran. Pemuda itu menatap tajam Petra yang masih memegang payungnya. "Aku bareng kamu."

"HAH!?"

Petra mengedipkan matanya. Belum pernah saling menyapa satu sama lain dan tiba-tiba bicara hal yang diluar pemikiran Petra.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin terkena air hujan dan itu akan membuatku jatuh sakit." Ujar pemuda itu yang sudah tidak menatap Petra lagi.

"Senior tidak membawa payung?" tanya Petra penasaran. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau lihat kan? Jangan tanya lagi."

Lama-lama Petra ingin menggaruk wajah orang itu. Ia merasa sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan kasar dari seseorang. Lebih parahnya lagi pemuda yang ada di sampingnya adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Satu lagi. Jangan panggil aku 'Senior' lagi. Panggil saja Levi." Sambungnya. Petra menatap pemuda itu dengan heran dan tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa ia bisa suka pada pemuda itu ketika ajaran baru.

Dengan cekatan Petra membuka payungnya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi dari sini."

* * *

Ada perasaan menyesal di benaknya. Payung miliknya terlalu kecil―hampir tidak cukup― untuk dipakai berdua. Petra dan Levi pun terpaksa berdempetan. Jantung Petra tak bisa tenang. Ia selalu gelisah berada di dekat Levi. Sejak awal ia selalu merasa berdebar-debar melihatnya. Debarannya mulai kencang ketika jarak mereka berdua hanya beberapa senti―bahkan beberapa mili.

"Kenapa Senior tidak membawa payung?" tanya Petra penasaran. Levi meliriknya sekilas, "Jangan banyak tanya. Dan sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku senior. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Petra terkikik mendengarnya, "Ah, maaf. Hanya saja aku lebih suka memanggilmu Senior." Levi hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. Kecanggungan antara mereka berdua mulai pudar. Petra tidak merasa sungkan lagi seperti ketika ia belum mulai berbicara pada Levi.

"Ah―satu hal lagi. Kenapa Senior tidak membawa payung? Kan ramalan cuaca menyatakan bahwa hari ini hujan." Tanya Petra yang tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya.

"Kau suka mengulangi sebuah pertanyaan bodoh." sahut Levi datar dan tampak jelas tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang diutarakan Petra. "Ma-maaf kalau begitu."

"Payungku tiba-tiba menghilang dari dalam tasku. Seingatku sebelum berangkat aku sudah mengecek bahwa payungku sudah ada didalam." Tutur Levi.

"Jadi kemungkinan ada yang mencuri payungmu." Celetuk Petra. Levi terlihat setuju dengan argumen Petra, "Pasti dia." Gumamnya. Terbesit rasa penasaran dalam benak Petra, "Siapa?"

"Seseorang bernama Hanji Zoe."

Ah, senior yang waktu itu terlihat mencurigakan. Orang yang terkenal dengan keanehannya.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Hah?" Petra kaget dengan ucapan Levi. "Ba―bagaimana Senior bisa tahu?"

"Beberapa hari lalu rambutmu cukup panjang." Jawab Levi dengan enteng. Petra tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda yang dikabarkan cinta kebersihan ini mengetahui dirinya. Padahal ia kurang dikenal di lingkungan sekolahnya yang cukup luas.

"Terima kasih atas tumpanganmu." Ujar Levi tiba-tiba. "E-eh? Senior ke arah sana?" Levi menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari menjauh dari Petra.

Ada rasa berat dalam benak Petra. Mendadak ia ingin tetap berada di samping Levi. Ingin sekali ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk beberapa hari ke depan dengan berbincang seperti tadi tanpa ada beban di masing-masing diri mereka. Tanpa rasa canggung dan saling merasa sudah mengenal sejak lama.

"Se-Senior!"

Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalik badannya, "Apa? Jangan membuatku menunggu."

Petra menyerahkan payung miliknya. "Pinjam saja dulu. Kudengar jarak ke rumah Senior lumayan jauh."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Levi. "Tenang saja. Dari sini jarak ke rumahku sudah dekat. Lebih baik Senior yang memakainya." Jawab Petra.

"Kalau begitu tak ada pilihan lain." Levi memegang payung bermotif polkadot milik Petra. "Aku pinjam dulu. Esok kukembalikan."

Petra menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera pamit. Ia berlari menembus hujan yang menusuk seluruh badannya dengan keras. Rasanya tak sabar untuk menanti hari esok yang ia tunggu dan melihat wajah seniornya.

**END**

.

.

.

A/N : Yo, gimana Oneshot tentang kisah cinta Petra Ral ini? Maaf kalau kurang bagus dan bahasanya rada gimana gitu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bikin cerita ini sampai mereka jadian. Tapi sudahlah, biarlah imajinasi kalian yang bermain *ngakak*. Alur ceritanya terinspirasi dari lagunya Hatsune Miku dan tentunya dengan beberapa perubahan di dalamnya. Terima kasih sudah mampir ke fic buatanku.


End file.
